Homecoming
by Roslin Fan
Summary: Sharon brings Rusty home...


"Rusty, I want you to know how happy I am."

They were in her car, driving home, his suitcase on the floor in the back seat. He turned to her. "Because I'm…"

She turned slightly to glance at him before refocusing on the road. "That's not something to be happy or unhappy about. It's who you are, and I love you - all of you. But yes, I'm happy because you told me. You trusted me with that part of yourself."

He sighed. "I didn't think…"

"I know. But you told me anyway." She shot him a quick smile before concentrating on changing lanes. "And bringing you home makes me the happiest of all." She felt herself tearing up again. God, she longed for the day when she would regain control of her emotions. "I missed you so much."

"I missed you too." He snorted. "Provenza's a great guy, but his house is kind of a mess."

She rolled her eyes. "I'm not at all surprised." She smiled again. "But we both owe him so much."

Rusty nodded. "Did he really kill that Wade guy?"

"He shot him between the eyes, even with the hostage standing in front of him. Rusty, I've been a cop for a long time, and I've never seen anything like it."

"He won't get in trouble?"

She shook her head. "I still have a lot of pull with FID. He has nothing to worry about."

"Good." He turned toward her, and she glanced at him out of the corner of her eye. "About that other thing. I don't know. I mean, I've only…"

"Dating, under any circumstances, is a strange and potentially scary world. You have the rest of your life to figure it out, and I'm happy to talk to you about anything you want. You know that."

"Um, I think, maybe I could talk to Dr. Joe too."

"Yes. I think that would be very helpful in general."

"As annoying as Emma is, that Linda lady is so much worse, Sharon."

She snorted. "You know she tried to dangle the killer in front of us? I heard you did a great job today."

He shrugged. "She asked about Dr. Joe, and Emma couldn't get the letters admitted, so I answered her question honestly, that I had lied about the letters. The judge probably flipped when he saw them all."

She reached over to place her hand on his shoulder. "I'm so very proud of you. Today and always."

They didn't speak much for the rest of the ride.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Sharon parked in the garage. He got out, checking his surroundings first. He caught her expression and shrugged. Then he retrieved his bag from the back seat. She offered to help him. She probably would have carried it for him, if he'd asked. He shook his head. "I've got this, Sharon."

She nodded. "Of course you do."

She locked her car with the remote, and they walked to the elevator. Memories of the last time returned, and he shook a little. Sharon put her hand on his shoulder. She didn't say anything, but he knew she _knew_.

When the elevator got to their floor, she placed her hand in the small of his back, and he stepped out, carrying the bag on his left side, as she walked on his right. When she unlocked their door, he fought the urge to burst inside. He was so happy to be home. Her mouth quirked, and he knew she'd caught his reaction. He walked inside, and she followed him, closing and bolting the door.

"We can take the stairs for a while if that'll help you."

He sighed. "Sharon, I'm fine. That guy's dead. I just...I'll need a few days."

She nodded. "As will I. And don't think we have to live here forever-"

"No. I like it here, and I know you do too."

She smiled. "That's settled, then. You're very brave, you know that, right?"

"So are you."

"I bet you'd like a hot shower."

He grinned.

"Go unpack, take a shower, wash away the day, and we'll just...relax, okay?"

He carried his suitcase into his room, threw the dirties into his hamper, and put away the clean clothes. He'd moved a lot in his life, but there was something about this time….it seemed like it could be permanent. He knew at some point he'd leave Sharon, he'd start college like she kept insisting he should, or he'd get a job, and he wouldn't need to live with her anymore, but this place, or wherever Sharon was, would always be _home_.

He pulled out his favorite t-shirt and flannel sleep pants from his dresser and went into the bathroom. A long, luxurious shower later, he was sitting at the dining room table with Sharon, and they were sipping hot chocolate.

"This is nice."

She looked at him with those eyes that seemed to see so much. "It really is."

"You did this with your kids, didn't you?"

She nodded. "Sometimes I still do when they visit."

"I think...maybe...I'd like to meet them."

She beamed at him with such...pride, or something. "That would be...I'd love that, Rusty. They usually visit for my birthday, so it won't be long now."

Her birthday. He'd have to figure out what to give her. He resolved to ask the guys. Provenza probably had good ideas. "Good. That'll be...good, Sharon."

They talked a bit about their week apart. Julio and Provenza had been very attentive, and he had felt safe, but that hadn't stopped the nightmares. He told her of the one he'd had that morning, how he ended up in their condo, stuck to a couch cover. He shuddered. "I never want to see a couch cover again."

She covered his hand with hers. "Me neither."

"Part of me knew, Sharon, but he seemed so…"

"I know. God, Rusty, he fooled so many people. His boss, the kids he had been helping."

"And he was a killer. Just like Stroh."

"He's gone now."

He nodded. "I'm glad the detail's gone too."

She grinned. "I knew you would be."

"And I'll go back to school?"

She nodded. "Why don't we get through the rest of this week, and get you re-enrolled next week?"

He found himself smiling. Who would have thought he would ever be excited about going to school? "And I think I want to talk to Kris. She saved my life, just like you, Sharon, I should thank her at least."

She had that proud look again, but she didn't say anything.

"And I'll tell her the truth."

"That's a great start, Rusty. And if you both want to, there's no reason you can't be friends."

"I understand girls like their GBFs." She looked confused, so he clarified, "Gay best friends."

She nodded. "As long as that's all both of you want from each other, then yes, it can be a wonderful relationship."

"I'm not ready for anything else, Sharon."

She squeezed his hand. "I want you to take as long as you need. And then one day, I want you to find the nicest young man in the world and be so very happy together. And I don't want you to settle for anyone ever."

He finished off his hot chocolate, lost in thought. What she'd said...it was so much to process.

"And yes, I have said the same things to my children."

He nodded. "I'm really tired, Sharon. I think I'll go to bed. Provenza's couch is kind of lumpy."

Sharon laughed. "I made your bed this morning. Clean sheets and everything, so it's all ready."

"You knew I'd be coming home?"

"I hoped. And that was enough."

He stood up and threw his arms around her, and she held him to her. "I love you, Sharon."

"Me too. Get some sleep, honey."

He pulled back and started toward his room. Then he turned back. "Could you maybe, like, keep your door open a little?"

She nodded. "I can certainly do that."

He didn't need to clarify. She knew exactly what he was asking. And if the nightmares came back, he knew she'd be there.


End file.
